


Separation Anxiety

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Elevators, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e15 Chimera, Episode: s08e15 Citizen Joe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all about the bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Carnival of Squee Take Back the Glee Commentficathon](http://community.livejournal.com/carnivalofsquee/5578.html), to the prompt “music.”

The general was humming, and Sam was confused. The last time they’d been alone in an elevator and there’d been humming — well. That memory just made her wonder, again, how Joe Spencer knew so much about her and Pete, if most of what he’d seen had come from General O’Neill’s mission reports. And that was even more confusing than the humming.

This humming wasn’t happy humming, either. It was more “I need to distract myself from thinking about something else” humming.

“Sir, are you all right?”

The humming stopped and he stared at her. “What?”

“I just asked if you were all right.”

“Any particular reason why I shouldn’t be?” 

“Well, aside from having a barber from Indiana in your head for the past seven years …”

He shrugged and started humming again. The elevator continued its climb toward the surface. Sam tilted her head, studied his eyes, his jaw, his posture. 

“You’re going to miss him, aren’t you?” she said. “Now that Daniel’s figured out how to turn off the connection?”

“Carter …”

It was so obvious now. “You are!” And she was going to have to put together a team bowling night next Thursday, definitely.

“Hey, where else am I going to find somebody who sees the brilliance of Burns as Goa’uld? You’ve all cruelly rejected it, many, many times.”

The elevator shuddered to a stop. As they walked to the security station, Sam said, “With all due respect, sir, you’re a very strange man.”

He looked at her as if she’d just handed him the moon. “Thanks, Carter,” he said. “You’re pretty strange yourself.”


End file.
